ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Class Library's Combination is Missing!?
"Class library? Class library!" Opening Clip Doremi, Momoko, Kotake, Yada, Hagiwara, Tamaki and Hana make a grimace to Keiko over the idea of a class library and she is still stiff. Summary Hana meets a girl who is fond of books, so Hana uses magic to send them both inside the story. Recap At school, Momoko, Hana and Doremi look at the books of their class library. During class, they choose a class librarian. Keiko and Hana volunteer. At break, Doremi and Momoko tell Aiko, Onpu and Hazuki, that Hana is now the class librarian. They all think, that Hana doesn't know what she has to do as a librarian. Meanwhile, Hana is reading. After school, Keiko and Hana prepare the books for their classmates, but Hana doesn't help that much. She always starts reading the books that she holds. Keiko is a little bit angry at her, but Hana misreads her and goes home. At the Maho-do, Hana reads the book "Alice in Wonderland" with Pop, while the other girls are producing jewelry. Doremi explains to Hana, that she now has a responsibilty, because she is the class librarian and that she has a lot of duties to do. She has to work very hard. Hana tells her, that she wanted to be the librarian, because she wanted to read all the books. The next day, Keiko distributes books to her classmates and asks Hana to sort the book cards by title. Instead, Hana talks to Yada and the other classmates, she tells them about the exciting parts of the books and then they start to borrow many books. After school at the Maho-do, Hana and Pop read "The Wizard of Oz". Another day at school, Momoko wants to borrow a book, but Keiko tells her, that Tamaki still has it. Keiko starts to controll, which classmates didn't return their borrowed books in time. She notices, that a lot of people in her class don't follow the rules. Hana explains to her, that the people forget to return the books, because they are so exciting, but Keiko insists on them to return the books in time. Keiko talks to the people, who didn't return the books. Tamaki forgot her book at home. Yada lent the book to Kotake and Hagiwara destroyed the book cover. Keiko is very angry at them, because they don't follow a rule. Outside, the boys talk about Hana. In their opinion, she is the better librarian. Keiko overhears them, but she doesn't understand their opinion. Keiko starts to repair the books and asks Hana to help her. Hana begins to read the books instead again. Keiko urges her. Then, Hana leaves the classroom and puts on her Apprentice uniform. She uses magic and Keiko and her disappear in the book. They are now inside the book. Keiko realizes, that she now is a rabbit. She takes a big clock with her, that constantly rings. Flying baskets appear and Hana uses magic. Hana and Keiko fly away with a parasol. Meanwhile, Doremi and the other girls worry, because Hana isn't at home yet. They decide to look after her. Hana and Keiko are in front of a castle moat. The flying baskets follow them and so they hop on the other side of the castle moat. There is a scarecrow, who tells them, that they're not allowed to be on that side of the castle moat. Keiko starts to confuse the scarecrow and the girls run away. Doremi and the other girls arrive at school and they can't see Hana. Onpu opens a book and there she sees a picture of Keiko and Hana. They use the Magical Stage to help them. Keiko and Hana go through a maze. A turtle appears in front of them and asks them to help her. The turtle is trying to hide from the queen, but she finds her again. The queen and her subjects use the turtle as a football. Hana uses magic to help the turtle. Keiko catches her. Everyone tells them that they break rules. The clock is ringing again. Doremi and the other girls arrive at the maze and look like cards. Hana and Keiko are arrested, because they didn't follow the rules. They are locked inside a big basket. Keiko tells them, that she always followed the rules. Now she realizes, how stiff she was to her classmates. The queen wants to put them into an oven. Fortunately, Doremi and the others appear. They play rock-paper-scissors with the queen and win. The queen, her subjects and the flying baskets disappear and the girls break the charm. Keiko wakes up and thinks, that she has dreamed all of that. Kotake runs into the classroom, because he has forgotten something. Keiko tells him, that he can keep the book until tomorrow. Spells used *Beautiful parasol, appear! *Save Hana-chan and Keiko-chan! *Stop, turtle! Quotes Trivia Characters introduced: Keiko Yamamoto Gallery 04.06.03.JPG 04.06.04.JPG 04.06.05.JPG 04.06.06.JPG 04.06.07.JPG 04.06.08.JPG Category:Dokkan episodes Category:Needs Editing Category:Episodes